Horoscope
by Blackrose-badluck
Summary: Gaara writes the Horoscope column, but falls for Hinata who reads it. Will he use his "power" over the column so she'll fall for him? find out! R&R !


Hello!!

I know!

Another crack fic!!

Kukukuku! (Sound of a weird laugh! xX)

Of which I only own the plot

But it just didn't leave my head! TT

So I hope you like it...

lets start!

GAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAO

HERE:

Gaara was in the waiting room filled with some many people; never had he seen such a "community" "fighting" for this spot. Some were practicing what they were going to say, other seemed relaxed, few were biting their nails and him, well lets just leave him in the indifferent section.

Yep, Gaara was going to have a job interview... the craziest part was that if he got accepted he would be a member of a magazine. He still didn't start... and all the women were looking at him, smiles never left their face. For his brother it might be heaven, for him pure torture... but when you need money desperately, you do almost anything. He was so bored he didn't realize they were already calling his name.

"Sabaku no Gaara... Sabaku no Gaara!"

A pink haired girl said for the second time, in her face she showed clearly that she was getting mad; Gaara knew that if they said your name three times was a bad sign, so he immediately stand up and walked to where the girl was.

"That's me."

"hmm..."- she just scanned him with eyes of 'your-my-type'-"Follow me"

And so he did; he went through those doors, passed some women who were "working"... well if you call stares, coffee meetings and saying hi in a very cocky way... then yep, that was their work. Their stares were all on him, giggles were all he heard over and over.

He was going to burst until...

"Here we are." The girl with the pink-skirt-suit and white (almost see through) blouse said as she opened a door.

Once the door was open it reveled a light blue cloth desk (imagine it however you want xX), a flat pc on top of it, there was also three sofas stamped with light blue and green Hawaiian flowers, a green carpet in the middle of the room, there were 3 mannequins, 3 disco balls were hanging, there was what seem to be a little aquarium. Now the walls were a different story, they all had posters... apparently of different covers of the magazine thought its history. While Gaara digested the details of the room, he didn't notice the pink fan directed her feet to where a lady was and handed her a folder.

She called his name.

"Gaara is it?"

He directed his sight to where the sound came from.

"Yes."

"Excellent... Do take a sit"

He did as he was told, only to be in front of a three women sited and behind an individual kind of sofa.

A brunette lady, I her early 30's was behind on the right of this mentioned furniture to sit. She had something against her chest. It was a pig with a pearled color necklace and a red little vest. Continuing, the girl with pink was standing on the left. And finally, a woman with blond hair and amber colored eyes was in the one sited, scanning his info. It was actually hard to tell her age.

"Well..." started the blond "Tell us why do you want this job?"

Gaara now was thinking what his best option was; tell the truth or a lie. Truth: he needed money. Lie: ... so much better.

"I believe I have some ideas to better this magnificent magazine" of which he didn't even knew the name.

The blond said something he never imagine she would say.

"Shizune, Sakura... leave us alone."

Both surprised, did as she said.

Once the doors closed, she cleared her throat.

"Truth"

"Money"

"Problem of all" while she said that, she moved her head in a negative way. "And why should I give the job to you? Do you even know what to do?"

"No... But I'm a quick learner; and if you hire me... you won't regret it, nor will you receive any information of me causing trouble."

Once these words were heard, she smiled.

"I like you squawroot... tell you what, you're hired, and you'll be in charge of the Horoscope column."

"When do I start?"

"Tomorrow"

"Great, thanks...umm...?"

"Tsunade, the name's Tsunade"

Gaara nod, got up and made his way to the door.

He had a job, it seemed to be a good one, and the pay was more than good. And he started tomorrow, might as well get set.

GAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAO

So that was chapter #1!

Questions,

Suggestions...

Wanna say hi!

Then leave a review!

Believe me...

The more...

The faster I post...

And if you want me to update another fic...

Leave also a review!

Jajaja D

Ja ne

Love yas!


End file.
